Do You Want to Build a Snowman?
by osnapitzsofia
Summary: Future-fic of the Jackson family! (Chrissy and Mirabel from my story, Odd One Out) Inspired by the song "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" from the new Disney movie Frozen.


**Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while! I can't figure out how to write the next chapter of DatSS (Demigods and the Sorcerer's Stone) and I want something interesting to happen at the first Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff flying lesson! I'M REALLY SORRY!**

**So I saw the Disney movie Frozen and I'm really obsessed with it! (Even more than Catching Fire, which I saw too!) And "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" is my favorite song in the movie!**

**~Sofia**

* * *

**Inspired by the Disney Movie ****_Frozen _song "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?"**

"Do you want to build a snowman?" asked the black-haired girl to her best friend. Really, they were more than best friends; they were sisters. _Twin_ sisters.

"But what about Mom and Dad?" the blonde girl said. "They said that we have to leave in ten minutes! And you know I have a hard time controlling the water!"

The first twin smirked, which fit her mischievous thirteen-year-old personality. "We can get them to help us! They won't want to leave then." Her sister's eyebrows knitted together, but she didn't notice. "Mom! Dad! Come over here!"

It was a perfect snowman building day, even if they were in the middle of a public park. It wasn't too crowded, because most New Yorkers stayed inside in the cold.

The two girls' parents got up off their bench and jogged to the middle of the park field. "What's wrong?" their mother asked, as she knew that something was always wrong when it came to her daughters.

"Nothing," the blonde, shorter girl said quickly. "Chrissy thinks that we should build a _snowman_. In the middle of the park! People are going to notice!"

Their father rolled his eyes, in a very immature way for a father. "Of course we can! The Mist will block it, because snowman building just can't be normal in our family."

He got an elbow in the ribs from his wife. "No, it really can't, but I'm not even able to do anything. Mirabel really isn't able either."

Chrissy frowned. "But we never got to make one when we were little! Not even the normal way!"

Their father sighed. "It is kind of unfair, but I guess you're right..."

Chrissy's and Mirabel's eyes lit up, in the way that was expected of young children, but perfectly normal for thirteen-year-olds. Their father's humor and somewhat immaturity had rubbed off on them their whole life, but so had their mother's practical thinking.

"I'll start the middle!" Chrissy exclaimed.

"And I"ll do the head!"

"And we can do the bottom, since it will _so_ heavy," their mother said, and anyone listening could detect her sarcasm.

Chrissy squeezed her eyes shut and imagined it, with a bit of the usual difficulty. Controlling water had never come as easily to Chrissy as it had to her father, and Mirabel hadn't inherited it at all. She imagined the snowflakes turning over themselves in her mind, forming a ball. She opened her eyes and watched it actually happen.

The snow started out as a small snowball rolling around a small area of the great, big field in the park. Then it got bigger and Chrissy laughed and ran after it. Soon it became the size of a beach ball and she directed it back to her family.

Meanwhile, Mirabel had been making the head of the snowman. She made a snowball, the kind you would throw at someone, and placed it on the ground, rolling it over itself. She pushed it for a short time (because making a head is easy) until it was basketball-sized. She brought it back to where her parents and sister were trying to put the middle on the bottom.

But the ones that had the most fun were Percy and Annabeth themselves. Annabeth made a small ball and placed it on the ground for Percy. He willed it to roll around the snow, becoming greater in size. He stopped but it wasn't big enough. "Do you want to help me push it?" he asked, his classic lop-sided grin on his face.

Annabeth smiled and went over to the giant snowball. Together, they pushed it around until it was about the size of one of those exercise balls. The whole time, they were laughing and grinning and acting like children, even though they were married with kids. Secretly, they were both reminded of the time when they were teenagers, when they goofed around like idiots.

Then the whole family put the snowman together, and it turned out lop-sided.

"I'll go get some sticks for arms!" Mirabel said, her cheeks more rosy than usual.

"And I'm gonna go find some rocks for his eyes!" Chrissy shouted, running off.

Their parents waited at the snowman, until soon it had arms and a face. "It's not complete yet," their mother decided, and she took off her sparkly blue scarf and wrapped it around the neck of their snowman. "Now it is."

"Hey, I bought you that scarf!" Percy complained.

"Too bad," she said with an uncharacteristic dumb blonde smile.

"Do you want to build _another_ snowman?" Mirabel asked. "But a girl."

"No," Annabeth told her. "We've got to get to Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper's Christmas party."

The small family walked away from their snowman, and out of the park. But they all looked back at their creation, with pride and happiness.

One little question can make memories that last for a very long time.


End file.
